<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you’re the love of my life by cherrychoke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049109">you’re the love of my life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke'>cherrychoke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>7 Days [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s one of those days when Yixing is home early and Junmyeon isn’t asleep yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>7 Days [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you’re the love of my life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a gap of ten minutes from Yixing entering the apartment to having a silly Junmyeon stuck on his back. He laughs when he feels arms wrap around his waist, pulling him against a solid chest, and a chin on his shoulder. Yixing continues serving himself the dinner, taking generous sections of each dish because they were made for him. Junmyeon watches him serve himself everything, and tuts if Yixing leaves out something.</p><p>“I’ll eat it afterwards,” Yixing promises. He reaches behind his head, and cups his boyfriend’s cheek. He brings Junmyeon next to him, and presses a tender kiss on his lips. “Thank you for the food.”</p><p>“I hope you enjoy it,” Junmyeon smiles, and steals another kiss. “How was your day?”</p><p>They relocate to the dining table. Junmyeon sits right next to Yixing, watching him eat and listening to his stories of the day. It’s a miracle that Junmyeon is awake at this hour and that Yixing got to actually come home at this time. It’s 10:45 in the night, a little too late for dinner, but Yixing is too hungry to care. He tells Junmyeon about all the work — the dance practice, the shooting, and how the recording of the new song went. Yixing almost expects Junmyeon to say ‘you’re overworking yourself’ again, but that doesn’t come. Maybe because they fought when he last brought that topic up, but Yixing is grateful that it’s not brought up again.</p><p>“And yours?” Yixing asks after he’s done. He takes a big bite of the meat and looks at his boyfriend expectantly.</p><p>“It was lonely,” Junmyeon mutters. He rests his arms on the table, placing his head comfortably in them, he sighs. “I got a lot done, but I was alone most of the time. I missed you.”</p><p>“I missed you too,” Yixing puts his chopsticks down to ruffle Junmyeon’s hair, smiling when Junmyeon giggles a little. “Especially during the duo performance. They were making out right in front of me!”</p><p>Junmyeon laughs loudly, his eyes narrowing into crescents Yixing loves so much, and he hides his smile against his arms. “Right on the stage?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Yixing grins as he picks up the chopsticks again. He’s almost done with his dinner. “The food is delicious, Myeonnie.”</p><p>“I’m glad,” Junmyeon slides his left arm off the table and squeezes his boyfriend’s thigh. “Oh, and I got paid today.”</p><p>Yixing beams. “That’s great! I’m proud of you.”</p><p>Junmyeon is a freelance worker, writing songs and poems and stories for various people. His schedule is still better than Yixing’s, though, in terms of resting and giving his brain a break. He has a block in his schedule where he listens to everything Yixing has made and comments on it, as a fellow song-writer, and they discuss music together. It has to be, by far, the best part of Yixing’s day. They do it as frequently as possible, and that’s Yixing’s motivation to actually come home instead of going straight back to his studio.</p><p>“You should let me hire you sometime,” Yixing mutters after a moment of silence. It’s another sensitive topic between them; Yixing wants Junmyeon’s songs for his company and the group they’re preparing to debut, and Junmyeon doesn’t want people saying he only got the chance because he’s Yixing’s boyfriend. While he understands the ache that comes with being underestimated, Yixing also <em> wants </em> his songs. They’re beautiful — more poetic because of his experience in writing and acting in musicals.</p><p>“We’ll see,” Junmyeon replies, but he doesn’t frown or grimace like he’d usually do. Or explain how it makes him feel underestimated. “You can leave the dishes in the sink, I don’t have much tomorrow.”</p><p>“I’ll feel bad,” Yixing says, collecting all of them to keep them in the sink. “Let me do them.”</p><p>Junmyeon gets up with him and follows him to the sink. “I’ll need some chores for tomorrow, please.”</p><p>They’ve hired a maid to clean the house regularly, but they usually do the dishes, as a couple activity. They do at least one thing together for a day, if they have the time, and Yixing really likes doing the dishes most of the time.</p><p>“I’ll do a little before I leave,” Yixing says with an air of finality. Junmyeon nods. “Let’s go to bed then.”</p><p>Their bedroom turns out to be freezing cold, because one of the windows is open and it’s snowing outside. Junmyeon curses under his breath and snuggles into the bed, while Yixing quickly closes the window and joins him. They hold each other closely, shivering ever so lightly and holding onto their body warmth. They have two blankets, thankfully, and cuddling under it warms them up pretty quickly.</p><p>“I’ve missed you a lot,” Yixing whispers when they’ve stopped shivering. He wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s midsection and pulls him closer until their bodies are pressed together. “Like, a lot today. Especially because of the performance.”</p><p>Junmyeon chuckles softly. He’s not surprised by how needy Yixing sounds, or why the performance affected him so much; Yixing has told him countless times how much he wants to perform with his partner, back when they were just friends, and how romantic it would be. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why they didn’t start dating sooner, Junmyeon wasn’t sure if Yixing would even want him as boyfriend considering he lacks in the dancing department. They can still do it, if Junmyeon practices enough, but his heart doesn’t lie in it like it does with Yixing.</p><p>“And I forgot to mention,” Yixing shifts, moving to lay on top of his boyfriend. “I saw two bunnies on my way to the studio. They were sleeping together, it was really cute.”</p><p>“You sent me a picture,” Junmyeon nods. He cradles Yixing’s head and brings it closer, pressing a kiss on his lips. “They were really cute.”</p><p>“Right? It made me think of you,” Yixing coos. He lifts himself up on his elbows, resting on either side of Junmyeon’s head, and he leans down to press another kiss on his lips. “So many things made me think of you.”</p><p>He kisses Junmyeon’s lips more firmly this time, kissing him harder and more deeply because fuck, he <em> did </em> miss him so much. And now that Junmyeon is here with him, he doesn’t want to let go. He doesn’t want the sun to rise until he’s filled up his yearning heart with everything Junmyeon does and kiss him to show him how much he was missed and how much Yixing wants to stay here forever.</p><p>A hand sneaks past his t-shirt, and Yixing straddles Junmyeon’s hips to tug his t-shirt off. Junmyeon sits up with him, pulling the warm blanket over his head and kissing his boyfriend’s neck, his hands roaming whatever is now naked. Junmyeon stops kissing in favour of letting his nightshirt be discarded somewhere on the bed, and Yixing pushes him back on the bed.</p><p>“I love you,” he mutters against Junmyeon’s cheek, and kisses the skin there. “I love you so much, Myeonnie.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Junmyeon chuckles. “It wouldn’t be a stretch if I called you the love of my life.”</p><p>Yixing laughs softly, and kisses all down Junmyeon’s neck, stopping to appreciate the chest he’s built using the apartment’s free gym services. Junmyeon is still a little shy of saying ‘I love you’, Yixing understands that it’s a little more difficult for him since he’s more expressive through his songs. Yixing told him that he loved him a month before Junmyeon could muster up the courage to say it back, and even though it isn’t what his boyfriend said, Yixing heard it clearly: ‘you <em> are </em> the love of my life, I’m just too shy to say it out loud.’</p><p>“Just want to appreciate you tonight,” Yixing says, kissing Junmyeon’s collarbone and fumbling with the button of his boyfriend’s matching pants. “Is that okay?”</p><p>“So you won’t suck me off?” Junmyeon jokes. “Yeah, that’s fine. Only if I get to do the same tomorrow.”</p><p>“Promise.” Yixing mutters, although the thought isn’t pleasant. He loves showing his appreciation towards Junmyeon, but receiving it is still unfamiliar. He feels undeserving of it, but he doesn’t have an answer when Junmyeon asks ‘if it was me who said it, wouldn’t you protest?’</p><p>Junmyeon helps out with the button of his pants, and that’s discarded somewhere on the bed as well, with the shirt. It’s starting to get too warm under the blankets, so they pull one away, and make it more breathable. Yixing holds Junmyeon’s hands, lacing their fingers together, kissing down his torso. There’s a little heart tattoo below Junmyeon’s left collarbone, and Yixing loves it a lot for some reason. He has no idea why he likes it so much, but he kisses it several times, unable to hold his smile back. He tries to cover all of Junmyeon’s midsection, teasingly licks at the more solid ab lines he’s formed.</p><p>“They look good, Junmyeonnie,” he coos, pressing another kiss on the line. “I’m proud of you.”</p><p>His boyfriend just rolls his eyes a little and tugs his arms upward. Yixing moves up and kisses him once again, licking at his bottom lip, and he lets his hand go in favour of cradling his head and deepening the kiss.</p><p>“I love you,” he mutters. He stares at Junmyeon’s pink face, and kisses the tip of his nose. “I really do.”</p><p>He moves lower, looking away so he doesn’t feel the pressure to say it or to say it right away. He pulls Junmyeon’s boxers a little lower, and stares at the tattoo there. It’s a medium sized design, the original one for Yixing’s latest album — the design was rejected for something better, but Junmyeon loved it so much he was offended that it would be rejected. He moves his hands under Junmyeon’s knees and moves them apart, to settle between them better and kisses the tattoo.</p><p>“I love your tattoos a lot,” he whispers, and looks at Junmyeon. “They’re all so amazing.”</p><p>“I love yours,” Junmyeon grins, reaching out to swipe some of Yixing’s hair upwards. “You could get another, you know.”</p><p>Yixing shudders at the memory of his first tattoo. It hurt so much even after many days, and honestly? If it weren’t for the design, Yixing would’ve regretted it a month later. “No thank you, that one self-inflicted pain was enough.”</p><p>“You chose a place near the bone,” Junmyeon shrugs. Just for that, Yixing bites the skin on his thigh. Junmyeon frowns at him. “What? It’s true.”</p><p>“I know,” he sighs and runs his fingers over the place he bit. “I don’t want another tattoo.”</p><p>“I’ll get one for you, then,” Junmyeon says. Yixing freezes for a second, then continues kissing his boyfriend’s thighs like his heart isn’t pounding against his chest. Even after he’s reached Junmyeon’s knees, the words ring in his ears. Yixing wonders how can he just <em> say </em> those words, like that’s something he’d actually do.</p><p>He probably will, knowing him, but— it’s Junmyeon’s version of ‘I love you’. Something Yixing can’t bring himself to do, or even say, because of reasons he’s yet to discover. It translates to ‘I will do it for you instead’ — the tattoo comment. That’s what Junmyeon does, he likes doing something for others, but Yixing finds himself too caught up in his head if he’s doing it for someone else. Most of it lies in how his mind increases the standards easily.</p><p>“I can hear you thinking,” Junmyeon tells him after a minute of silence. Yixing moves upwards, presses one last kiss on the hip tattoo, and laughs a little. “What are you thinking about?”</p><p>“You,” Yixing teases, laughing when Junmyeon’s ears become red. “What else would I be thinking about?”</p><p>“Hm, I don’t know, a song you just thought of,” Junmyeon teases right back, and before Yixing can reply with more teasing, he pulls his boyfriend down for another kiss. When they part, Junmyeon cups his boyfriend’s neck and thumbs at his collarbone. “You know what’s funny? I’ve not written a song about us.”</p><p>“You must have, it has to be in the pile of mess,” Yixing gestures vaguely in the direction of Junmyeon’s office. His boyfriend shakes his head. “How come?”</p><p>Junmyeon shrugs. “It’s for the best I think, they’ll get too sexy.”</p><p>“Please,” Yixing rolls his eyes, he finally rests on Junmyeon’s stomach, hands caressing his chest absently. “It’d be a miracle if you’d add <em> one </em> suggestive line in the song, Junmyeon.”</p><p>“I don’t know how I’ll write it though,” Junmyeon says, pointedly ignoring Yixing’s comment. “There’s a lot to write about.”</p><p>Oh. Yixing smirks and leans down, lips right next to Junmyeon’s ear. He controls his laughter in favour of whispering dirty things to his boyfriend, listening to him gasp and complain that he would <em> never </em> write such things because song-writing is too pure for him. Yixing ends it on a sweet note, though, because he’s kind of whipped at this point.</p><p>“I won’t,” Junmyeon pouts. Yixing kisses it away, laughing a little.</p><p>“I know, baby, I was just teasing.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im doing this 12 days of sulay thing because i miss them TTTTTTT and i love them a lot i haven't written enough of them this year!!!!! so this au is like: myeon is not a kpop idol and a songwriter/artist anyway, while yixing is an idol and has similar activities to his irl stuff~</p><p> i hope you liked it~ please let me know if you did!!</p><p>(you can suggest an au or anything for the 12 days thing in the comments or <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/cherrykims">here</a>!!!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>